Dreaming of a Nightmare
by Clockworklolita
Summary: A girl named Alice gas these dreams, dreams of her dieing but not in her body. She sees murders from the perspect of the person who is killed. But what will happen when she might be the 13th?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I love this story alredy!!! Please read it and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Where am I?" It was dark and I couldn't see anything. "Hello!? Is anyone there!?" I was starting to panic now, all of a sudden a light flashed and everything went from dark to a garden of roses. "What..." I started to walk around, the smell was wonderful. Then it changed again, this time to what looked like an old asylum. I looked around again, nothing behind me but blackness for who knows how long, so I went inside. "Hello..."_ "hello..." _I jump up. I know that wasn't my echo. I go inside the door to the place, its depressing. I then see a light flicker, I go towards it. Right when I get under it it turns off. _Great. _I'm in complete darkness again. I then do a full 360 of the place. "As if I can actually see anything." It was no use, there was nothing to help me see. Then I hear that voice again. _"Hello..." _This time in a soft creepy tone.I turn to look behind me, nothing. Still complete darkness. _"Do you want to play with me?" _This time its closer. I look to the side, still nothing. THen the light above me flickers and goes on, this time a red color. I look around me. Something then falls on my cheek. I touch it, its slimy and red. I look at it more closly. "Blood...!?" I look up and what I see was horryfying. I scream, but nothing comes out of my mouth. I try to run away but then notice that I'm stuck to the floor. _Someone! Please! Help..me... _The thing on the ceiling jumps down, its eyes black as crows. It looks at me, its flace bloddy and torn. You could see its skull and flesh. It smiles. _"Do you want to play!?" _I tried to scream but I already knew no one would help me. I turn to look another way before I completly throw up, and I see even more blood. I see bodies hanging from the ceilings. Then I finally smell it. The rotten smell of more than twenty dead bodies. Its horrifying. I then look at the thing again, it touches my face. Its nails diging into my skin. I feel the blood running down. It then turns to look at the other things. They stop feasting on the other bodies and get up. They see me and then start coming. I feel more nails on my face and see more. Some with no legs, heads, feet, hands, everything! I try to cover my mouth but I can't hold it in anymore. I throw up....blood. The things bend down, and smell it. Its blood, complete blood, not barf, blood. The things look at me, there faces disgusting, and flesh revealing. _"Do you want to play with us!?" _They all say at the same time. I try to puch away but only to figure out my hands tied to the ceiling. I try to scream one more time, but this time I gurgle. More blood came out, and the last thing I felt before I blacked out were millions of nails digging into my flesh and pulling it off, and let me tell you, you will feel that pain and its worse than stepping on a tack.

"AHHHHH!!" I wake up from my dream, and fall off my bed. "ALICE!? Alice!?" I get up to find my sister, Luna standing next to me, concern in her eyes. "Alice, are you ok!?" "Yeah, yeah." She looks at me with her strong eyes. "I know you better than that Alice." And you have to give it to her, she does. Ever since our parents died, she was the one always there for me, strong and almost unbreakable. "Ok, ok. Its just those dreams again." Ever since I was 4 I have always had these dreams. They were fightening dreams, not just the ones of you falling down or going to school with no pants. No, these were different. Luna looked at my arms. "Alice come here." I go to her. She looks at my wrists, nothing. Legs, nothing. Then she see's it. A mark on my cheek. She looks at me, horrified. "You better tell me everything, or so help me God you will be with out dinner for 3 weeks." And when it comes to her, she really means it. "Uh...I'll go take a shower and get changed." I run, and slam the bathroom door.

These dreams are ordinary to me. They happen every night, but lately...they have been getting a little disgusting, and just plain wierd. Evertime I go to sleep, even a nap, I have dreams like these, and everytime I wake up I always have some mark. There was one dream were I got cut in the stomach and when I woke up, DING! Yes, you gt it, i had a huge, and I mean huge slash on my stomach. These dreams always involve me dying in some gross, vomitning, disgusting, stomach turning way, that if these dreams were made into a movie, it would be rated X-17 for blood and gore. I mean think of this. You getting slashed open, and these animals with broken open skulls, and faces that look like they were in a blender eating the guts right out of your stomach. Yes, I know, BLEH! But hey! I'm the one who actually has these dreams! And ACTUALLY FEELS THE PAIN! Sometimes the pain is so bad, that I actually blackout in real life when I'm asleep. My sister freaks out and all but she knows I'm ok. As long as i'm breathing and all.

"And there you have it." I looked around, and didn't see Luna anywhere. "Uh...Luna?" GAG! It came from the bathroom, we were eating breakfast, and I even told her to wait till we were finished, but noooo. She had to hear it here and now. I went up to the bathroom door. "I told you so." She looked at me. "Disgusting! Complete horror!" GAG! _Sigh_ I went up to her to keep her long black hair from going into the toilet.

"Why do you have these dream?" It was 6:35am...School started in 2 hours and 25 minutes. I had gotten up, screaming at 4:57. "You think I haven't asked that question to myself already?" She was eating breakfast again, and her coffee. She vomited most of it up. "Luna, look. I think these dreams are a warning." She looked at me..."Really? Explain?" She wasn't really believing it, so I knew I had to give her a good explanation. _Ok, here I go. _"Remember that time when I was 7?" "YOu mean when you dreamnt about the little girl and like you had cuts everywhere?" "Yeah." "And how you told me all about it and the next morning we heard on the news that the same little girl had gone missing?" "Yeah." "Ok, yeah I know. What about it?" "Well think about Luna? I dreamnt about her. In my dream I **was **her. I saw everything. From when she was taken and to the point of when her mother, her **own MOTHER **killed her." Tears where coming down my cheeks. "You helped her though in the end." "Yeah but there was one thing I didn't tell you about then." "What is it?" This time she looked at me seriously. Her mood changes were going all WOO HOO today. "When the police took her body away and you left with them I saw her. She was looking at her body and then she turned to look at me. She walked up to me, and told me, "This isn't the last. There are more. After the number 12, your next." She then disappeared." Luna's eyes widened. "How many murders have there been so far, counting that one!?" "3! Just three. There hasn't been any lately. Why!?" "I think I know what she means..." "What do you mean?" "She was trying to tell you, that after the 12th murder your number 13. All these dreams! There warnings, telling you to be careful! GOD ALICE! Why didn't you tell me that sooner!?" "I don't know, but what do these monsters have to do with that!?" "Ok remember what else you told me about your dream that day?" "No..." "You told me, her mother's eyes were red as blood. Her mother wasn't human Alice. Her mother was a demon." I looked at Luna, terrified and confused. I had just started getting these dreams, these gross dreams. "So then these gross dream I'm having..." "Yeah, your seeing what other people will see when they die. Your seeing their murders, from their point of view even before they happen."

* * *

Awesome huh? Please comment on it and tell me what you think! And I may putup the 2nd chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...so heres chapter 2 of Dreaming of a Nightmare.....apparently people are actually reading this....(shocked) Well hope you enjoy!! XD

* * *

I looked at my sister. "See thier murders.....What have you been smoking Luna?" "Ok, first of all Alice, I don't smoke. And second of all, think about it." "What is there to think sis!? Seeing their murders!? Now who is the one who is crazy!?" "It may sound crazy, but its possible. I'm a detective Alice, I have seen and heard of a lot of crazy things." I just look at her, shocked. She has never said anything like this. "I'll see you later." I grab my bag and head out the door hoping I don't fall asleep at school and have a freaky dream.

_"And that is the morning news. Also here are this years canidates for The Spring Fling Butterfly Queen and King!" _I go to Hollow Batstian Academy, a weird gothic victorian style mansion that was turned into an academy because thats what the owner said in his will, "supposedly." All I know...thats not true. How, you ask? I've seen him, walking around. Yeah, I can see and speak to spirits and do some other stuff, that you will find out later. _"Jeremy Fernle, Damon Ledferm, Takeshi Chang, Kaito Minazuki, and Sebastian Alexander James. Those are for Kings, now for Queens." _Right when I heard Sebastians name I looked for him in my homeroom. He, in this lifetime, has to be one of my best friends, even if he is like the "Oh my gosh! He is soooo hot! Blonde girl talking." guy. Seriously...I don't even know what people see in him, and me you ask? Well lets just say on the A-list...I'm not even close to the top, nore middle, nor even on the list. I'm what you call the "Freak of Nature, don't go near her or you'll die 'cause she is a freak, loser, b*&$# , and who isn't even on the Z-list." Yeah I know, harsh huh? But anyways me and Sebastian go way back. His parents and mine knew each other from elementary school and on through college, and being neighbors and all that stuff. (Wow) So we have grown up with each other, and we are like brother and sister, but the only time I get to see him is when I'm at school because he moved, for his parents lost their jobs and got new jobs far from my house. (Sigh) So in the end even though he is "A-list material" we still hang-out with each other, and sit, eat, and all that stuff, even though he has like the free ticket of the world to go to that, OH SO SHINY, BEAUTIFUL, SPARKLY, A-list table.

_"Vanessa Gerson, Kathleen Titherly, Betheny Kimber, Ashlee Demont, Megan Sufferix, Deney Jentler, Bloom Nethermon, Kimiko Hudghens, Bellena Uperton, Lucintia Furtion, Riley Regerson, and Fernada Heather." _Again, all A-list girls. Its gets annoying, really hearing alll their names over and over again every year. _"We are also doing something new this year! Each canidate must have a partner to help with their campaign! So pick well students! And may the best girl and boy win!!" _Horaay...whoopee. I'm not all that excited. All of a sudden the teacher calls on the boys and girls that were called on the intercom that are in this class. Only 3 are. "Come up and pick your partners so we can get this over and get to class." "I...want Lisa!" B-list girl, but she still hangs out with A-lists. "I want...Meranda!" A-list girl, she just doesn't get nominated for a lot of things like the "Queens" do. Next, its Sebastian. Obviously everyone in the whole school thinks he is going to pick the "A+ list" girl. The one who is the blonde, "supposedly oh so smart," funny, beautiful, and all that in between, Vanessa Gerson, the one not in this class, but he had other ideas up his sleave.

"I'd like..." He looks at me and gives me a huge smile. "I want Alice." And thats were my day went from being freaked out about my crazy sister who thinks I see murders to being careful not get strangled by the A-list girls for being really good friends with the "hot" A+ list boy. I look at him, and he knows he is gonna get it after class.

"What the hell Sebastian!? Do you want to see me alive tomorrow, and not dead, at my funeral!?" "Whats so bad about this? Don't you want to help me?" "Well, yeah." I turn my face from him and look away. He knows everyone thinks I'm a freak and he knows that he is the "A+ guy." But in the end...that doesn't stop him from trying to be there next to me. He walks to me and and puts his hand under my chin and lifts me up to face him. "Your going to help me, ok? Even if I don't win, I know you were there next to me helping me all the way, to me, thats way better than winning some stupid title. Got it?" He gives me his wonderfulest smile and I have no choice but to say, "Fine..." He pulls me up closer to his face and leans in. RING!! RIIING!! And thats when the bell rings for our next class, him centimeters away from my lips. We both get out of the trance we were in and pull away from each other. "I'll uh...I'll uh see you later Alice, bye." And he walks, more like run, down the hall. _WHAT THE HELL!!?? Wha...Wha..._ I touch my lips, still feeling the warmth of his breath on them. I then notice the clock on the wall, 2 and a half minutes till my next class. I run, run like hell, is more like it. 12 seconds before the bell, I'm in the door way of my class, panting and walking to my seat.

_"Al...ice?'" _I look around, no one. I'm at school. _"Al...ice. He..lp me...go to..bell...tower." _I listen to the soft toned voice, and go up the main stairs. When I get to the top, I go up the ladder. I open the door and when I opened it, the flesh, rotting smell filled my nose. I went up, and on the ground I saw an...arm. I cover my mouth before I scream, so no body hears me, like there is anybody up here. I walk further and come to face the bell. I look closley, and in the light of the full moon I notice something dripping from inside. I go on my knees to look inside. I feel the drip on my cheek and touch it. Inside I don't see anything, so I leave it alone and stand up. I turn around and behind me I encounter a body, swingging from side to side, with its head cocked to one side, legs broken, with the bones sticking out, and flesh showing everywhere. I walk back slowly, but a pair of hands grab my shoulders. I look to the side and see the same red eyes I saw last time. I try to get away from its hold, but no use. It then slashes my shoulder, and I scream. It smiles and slashes the other one. I fall to my knees and it comes with me. It lets go of my shoulders and crawls to my legs. It takes a bite of my leg and takes flesh, showing bone. The pain is excrutiating. Everything is going black, and all I can do is sit there, while the the thing takes more bites. I look at it, and it laughs. It then lifts me up, and throws me over the edge of the tower.

"NOO!!" I wake up...in the middle of class. "Ms. Hollow!?" But I don't hear the teacher, because I pass out.

When I finally woke up I was in the nurses office with Sebastian and Luna right next to me. "Alice...Tell me what happened in the dream!?" Oh yeah, Sebastian knows about the whole dream things. "Look, guys I really don't want to talk about it right now, but I will show you guys these." I pull up my sleaves and show the the marks on my shoulders, I then show them my legs and they see the other marks. "I'm taking you home right now, and your telling me everything. Got it!?" She whispers this so the nurse doesn't hear her. "Yeah." I look at Sebastian, pain and sadness in his eyes. I then look back at Luna. "Can..." She clams down a little, you could see it in her eyes, "Yeah, he can come with us too, just go get your homework and Alice's, got it? I mean, it's already a Friday. We will call your parents at home and tell them your staying with us." He lit up once she said that. It was adorable. He got my hand and kissed it ever so gently, I became red, and he did too, but left before we could see him. "Well, looks like you two are a little bit more than friends...am I right?" I look at her, eyes wide open. "Oh, don't give me that. You both know you guys...you know what? I'll let you guys figure it out." And she left to sign me and Sebastian out so we could leave early. I layed back on the nurses bed and let out a huge "Sigh!"

When I finally got home I went to the couch and flopped on it. "Ok Alice, we are home now, tell me about the dream now." "Fine." A few minutes later my sister was disgusted and Sebastian was horryfied. "Thats uh...that dream is digusting Alice." "I know Sebastian, but hey, I can't do anything about it." That afternoon Sebastian called his parents to tell them that he would be spending the weekend with me and Luna at our "house." I don't call it a house, and I have been living here all my life. I call it masion, and can never get used ot it.

"So, what did your parents say?" We were at the table, dinner time. "They told me to just be careful, thats all." "Well thats good. So which room do you want this weekend?" He looks at me and then at Luna. "Do you guys still have that extra bed in Alice's room?" Luna smiles and laughs. When Sebastian was living next to us, me and him would always have sleep overs with Luna. It was the only thing I was looking forward to every Friday through Sunday. "Yeah, we still do. You can be in there or the guests bedrooms. Whichever you want." "Thanks Luna. Is that ok Alice?" He was asking me...he knew what my answer was already just by how my face lit up, but I think he was asking because he knew I still remembered what happened earlier. "Yeah, that bed is always open for you." I gave him a smile and he looked down at his food and started eating again.

"NO, please! Leave me alone." I was running through the forest and couldn't get away from them. They were coming from all over. My father behind me, my sister on the left, my mother on the right, and my other sister coming from in fromt of me. I tried to get them to lose me but no use. Something was wrong with them, something was IN them. I couldn't keep running. They knew where I was going, thanks to the trail of blood that was right behind me. The stab wounds were getting worse to cover up and they were getting faster. But I couldn't stop, it wasn't my day today. I kept running and running, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I finally encoutered a ledge. "No...NO!" I scanned the perimiter, I didn't hear anyone, no rusling, no footsteps, just complete silence. "Good, I lost them." I walk more to the ledge, its not very high, only a couple of feet. Then out of nowhere I hear a laugh. Then another closer to me, and then closer, closer, and finally right next to me, behind me. I turn around, my stab wounds throbbing. Nothing. I walk away from the ledge, just to be careful. I then feel a sharp pain in my back. I let out a huge cry, then hear laughter all around. I touch my back and feel something, something gooey and slimy, then something hard and rocky. I got back to the ledge and put my hand where light is. I see blood, the pain in my back becomes worse, and I fall to my knees. _"Well, well, well. Look at that fine spine, sister?" _It comes from all around, so I don't know where to look. "Sp...spine?" _"Yeah baby sister. Feel your back again and tell has that same texture, besides a rock, glass or anything else?" _Two loud laughters filled the forest this time, I felt my back again, and am completly in shock. It is my spine, my real spine. I then touch something, a vein, and my whole body becomes numb. I fall back, I can feel the pain, but I can't scream. I'm bleeding to death. I finally see them, they jump down from the trees. _"Her blood smells so good!" __"Calm down darling, just wait..." _My mother then kneels down next to me. _"Aw...poor thing. She must be in terrible pain." _Damn her, she has a wicked smile on her face. _"It'll be a pleasure to eat you." _She shows her teeth, they all do. Then my other sister puts her hand over my stomach and I hear a loud GOOSH! I feel the pain but can't move. I look down to my stomach and see what I never in my life ever wanted to see. Ribs, organs, intestines! And they were grabbing hand fulls and eating it, from my stomach, while I still lay there motionless. I then close my eyes, and see the light Iv'e been wanting to see all day, and walk towards it, but stop. A voice tells me to wait, but not alone, I will go soon, just not right now.

"Alice!? ALICE!?" "Huh!? WHA!!??" I shot out of my bed, panting, shaking, and sweating. "Alice!? Are you ok!?" Sebastian was standing over me. "Alice!?" I got up and ran to my sisters room. I barged in, she got up. "Do you know what time it is!?" "Get changed. We're taking a little trip." She looked at me. "Why, its 3:30..go back to sleep." She put her covers over her head, but I had no time for this, so I went to her and pulled them off her. "Do you want to know if what you said is true!?" "Well yeah..." "Then get your butt out of bed and get changed!" And she did.

"Ok Alice. We're here, in the middle of a forest...now what?" "Just keep walking until we find a ledge." "Fine..." We were in the same place as my dream, but yet I still couldn't find what I was looking for...the blood. The trail of blood that I, the girl, in my dream, left behind when she got stabbed at her house. "Whoa!!" Me and Sebastain heard Luna fall, we went to look at her but she got up but her face was in horror. She was looking at her hands. "Luna? Whats wrong?" "Loo...look on the floor." We shined our flashlights and there it was, my trail. "Follow it!"

We came to a ledge, the same ledge. Thats when we smelled it. Sebastian covered his nose, but Luna and...nope. We didn't need it, she, as a detective was around it all the time, and me...well I had gotten used to it because of my dreams. "Whats that smell?" "Corpse, rotting corpse. But it smells new." I start looking around, and I finally come to face the trees. Thats when I look under me, there she is. "I think I found her, Luna." She comes running to me and is mortified. She shines her flashlight to the corpse and you saw what I felt. The girl's stomach was completely ripped open. You saw her ribs, but no organs. "Oh gawd..." Luna covered her mouth, but I just stood there...shocked. It was true. What she said. I did see murders, and the last one would be mine.

_"Are you the girl?" _I looked up, and there she was. _"So you saw huh?" _I couldn't say anything, her body was right there, being taken away by the police and CSI crew. _"I know your freaking out and all, by seeing me, I completley understand. My angel told me you would." _Angel...What did she mean by angel? _"But you have to be real careful. They don't want you to get killed, like me. Even though your number 13. But you have an advantage! Haha!" _She's laughing..._ "Ok...anyway you have to be on your best guard from now on becaue those things could come after you at any moment and time. And can look like anyone. Just because that other girl said you were number 13, doesn't nessacarily mean you are 13. It just means you could be 13. So please be carful. Your the only one alive in this world that can stop them. Oh and by the way I'm number 4, you have 8 more murders "supposedly" befor yours. Well I gotta go! Bye!" _She waves at me and is gone. I stare at where she just was and all of a sudden someone touches my shoulder I scream and jump up. "Uh...Alice? Its me Sebastian..." "Oh...Haha..." He looks at me. "Are you...ok?" "Ye...yeah! I'm f...fine." I start shaking now, I'm scrared. Not only am I scared that I'm going to die...but what will happen if I do. Then out of nowhere I feel warm all around. I notice that Sebastain came to me and wrapped himself around me. "Se...!?" "Look, I know your scared. I mean I would to if I had all these dreams, but don't worry. You'll get through this, because your strong and brave." "Sebastian..." I then, fianlly give in and hug him back. His smell, everything about him just made me melt, and I felt safe with him. But all I knew is that once he let go, I would have to face the real world again and whatever I had to be careful of.

* * *

Really long.....but exiting No? Well I hoped you liked it! I also uploaded chapter 3 cause I was already finished with it! XD Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!!!!!! WHOOT WHOOT!! PARTY PARTY!! Jk...well here it is....hope you enjoy!

* * *

All of a sudden I feel this, well I can't really describe it, this feeling. I let go of Sebastian and looked around. "Hey Sebastian, do you feel something?" "Uh...no why?" I run to my sister who is talking to her boss, Dominic. Very pretty man, with golden brunette hair and brown eyes. He's in his mid 20's and is very smart, even with is beautifulness. They like each other a lot, but don't say anything, anyways I run to her and pull her to face me. "Wha...Alice what was that all about!?" "Luna! We need to leave!! Now!" "Why...whats wrong?" "I...I don't know its just a minute ago I felt this feeling and I don't know, it was like it was telling me to go..." I look at her and she is worried. "Alright..." She goes back to her boss and tells him we have to leave because of some business. Then out of nowhere we hear a scream. I look for Sebastian and there he is looking at me. He runs to me and grabs my hand. I look at Luna and her boss and she is freaked out. She then looks at me and I mouth my words so no body but her knows what we are saying. "We really need to go!!" She nods and runs to me. Then again, we hear another scream. This time closer to us. I grab Luna's and Sebastians hand and run.

When we get to the car we get inside, turn it on and drive. "Wha...what..." I was in the front seat and could see Luna shaking. You only saw her that way when she was scared like hell, and right now, she was. "I don't know, but the little girl told me to be very careful because, well those things could come after me at anytime." Luna's eyes become wide and she stops the car in the middle of the road. "What do you mean Alice!?" Her fists were holding on to the steering wheel really hard that her hands were beginnning to become bloody and turning purple. "I saw the girl. She told me that, well that the other girl was just being weird and that I can die at, well, any moment..ha ha.." Now, I made her even more worried. She bashes her fists on the car. "YOUR JOKING!? RIGHT!? YOU HAVE TO BE!!" I'm not. I'm the only one alive that can stop them..." I look down and finally understand what i have to do at this very moment...I unlock the door, jump out and run back to where we found the girl's body. "ALICE!!??" I heard Sebastian call my name, tempted to stop and turn around, and curl up back into his warm, safe arms, but, I couldn't. "I'm so sorry Sebastian, I'm so sorry." A tear then ran down my cheek and I knew that I would never see him again.

When I get back to where we were just at, there is that smell again. The rotting flesh. I walk up to the CSI truck and thats when I can't hold it in anymore. I throw up, because you ask? Well, the crew members were ripped from limb to limb. Their heads on one side, and their bodies hanging from the trees. Some arms were inside the heads and fingers were scattered everywhere. Legs were cut into pieces and were on the branches like someone was going to cook marshmellows or shishkabobs. I look around, sick to my stomach and thats when I see it. The same red eyes I saw every night, the same red eyes that always wanted me dead. I slowly turn around and theres another, and then another to the lfet and right. All around me in each direction. Their skulls showing with their blender faces, and their legs broken, showing bone, and last but not least their broken necks with their heads cocked to one side. I stop moving. They look at me with their empty eye holes. One shows his teeth, but no jaw. I cover my mouth, tyring to stop myself from screaming out.

The things start to smell me, then out of nowhere I hear a soft low toned voice. I don't know whos, but someones._ "So, your the girl." _I scan with my eyes but keep still. _"Stop smelling the poor girl, can't you see she is frightened?" _The voice ends the sentence with a laughter. A laughter so spine chilling I get goosebumps. I close my eyes thinking this the end. I then feel a warm hand on my cheek. I immediatly open my eyes, thinking I would see Sebatian, but no. Instead I see a man, A very young and handsome man with short white silver hair that looked like snow falling, and eyes the color of the sea and sky. He was wearing a black suit that brought out his eyes. "Who...?" I let out a low cry, but couldn't say anything after that because I was memorized by this man standing in front of me, with his hand on my cheek. _"Are you ok?" _I get out of the trance that I am in and figure out that he is the laughter I heard just minutes ago. I pull my face away from his hand and stand straight, fists locked together right by my sides just in case. Thanks to Luna, I had fighting skills. I just hoped that those months of karate chopping and punching that bag would be worth it today. "Who are you!?" _"I guess beautifulness can also have a strong side." _He slid his hand through my short black hair, and landed his fingers on my lips. "Don't touch me!!" I slapped his hand away and knew right away that I would regret it. He walked up to me slowly and went in my face. I could feel his warm breath all over me. _"Alice, do you know who I am?" _I looked at him, eyes wide open. "H...How do you know my name?" _"I know everything about you, from your constant bravery, to what makes you cry. There is nothing about you that i don't already know." _Immediatly I think this handsome person is a very weird stalker, but flattered that someone as, well wow, as him would go for me. _"I am not a stalker, but much worse." _He snaps his fingers and around him and me appear dozens of those things. They start to grab me, but not him. They pull and pull at me, as if trying to tear my body apart. I let out a huge cry, I couldn't hold it in anymore. The man then snaps his fingers again, they stop and let me go. He grabs me and pulls me in an embrace so intimate, its hard to believe this is realing happening. "Wha...Let me go!" I try to break free, but its no use. I look up at him and he looks down at me. "What...Who are you!? What do you want!?" He smiles an angelic smile. _"My names Aoiyuki. Meaning blue snow,." _He then leans to my ear. _"And my princess, I want you dead." _He kisses my lips and the last thing I remembered was him smiling and laughing that chilling laugh, before I passed out in his arms.

_"Allliiice..."_ I hear a low voice, almost a whisper calling out to me from the window. I get up, not knowing where I am, and head to it. I open it, no ones there. _"Alllliiice..."_ This time its singing my name in a voice so horrifying and trembly, my spine tingles. I again, look out the window, no one. _"Up here Alice." _The voice laughs and I hear a rustling coming from a branch above. I climb onto the ledge and a gust of wind almost makes me fall. I look over the roof and the ground looks miles away. I look up and don't see anything, I then climb up on top of a branch close to the roof. I again look around but I can't hear the voice anymore. _"Are you afraid of the dark?" _I scan the branches, there isn't any moving, nothing. _"Are you afraid?" _I hear a laugh, my hands start to shake. _"So you are! Don't be afraid, this will all be over soon." _I look in front of me and see someone smiling in the darkness. I move backwards slowly, but stop because the person moves too, closer to me. Its eyes light up and are the same eyes! The branch under me cracks and I jump, which was a bad idea. It brakes and I'm left there dangling from a nearby branch. I try to hull myself up, but no use. I'm not that strong. I then see the shadow of the thing standing before me, it smiles and shows its sharp teeth. It grabs me by my hands and pulls me up. I hear a "CRACK!" And the pain runs up both if my arms. I let out a scream, and the thing just keeps pulling me up. When I'm finally facing it, face to face, it says something, but I can't hear it. It laughs and lets me go, and down I go into the darkness beneath to meet my doom on the ground.

"No...NO...NO NO NO!!!" "Alice! WAKE UP!!" My eyes shoot open and there. standing before me is Sebastian. "Seb...Sebastian!!" I look around and notice I'm on the floor. My arms quickly wrap themselves around him and I pull him to the floor to where I am. I dig my face into him and feel so relieved, that I'm not going to let go, ever! "Alice...Thank God your ok." He then wraps himself around me, and every sound, every smell, everything is filled with him, and him alone. "Alice, don't you ever do that to me! Never!" "I won't, i promise." Why would I ever do that again, yeah Aoiyuki, was it, was hot and all, but never again am I going to make him and I feel what we felt the moment I jumped out of that car. "Alice!!" I saw Luna, running to me from behind the CSI truck, and I knew she wasn't going to take the scene once she took two steps from it. "Luna!!" She stops in place. "Don't go any further. You won't handle the scene!" "Alice, I'm a detective..." She was walking towards me while saying this. "And...and..." I told her so, I look at Sebastian who has his eyes closed, and look back at Luna, who was now on her knees, barfing. "I told you so!!"

When she cleaned herself up she came to where I was. I was now standing next to some of the detectives that work with her. And one of them was the famous Dominic. He lived the terrible nightmare that took the lives of his co-workers. But for some reason he looked different to me. Something about him just seemed out of normal. I kept looking at him and nothing would come to me. "Alice?" "Huh? Oh Sebastian...yeah?" He looked at me. "Where you looking at that man?" He pointed ot Dominic. "Uh...Yeah." I smiled, but I knew that was a wrong thing to do. I lookedat Sebastian again and there was that face. That face that I hated to see. His depressed and sad face. "Sebatian...?" Right when I was going to put my hand on his shoulder her took a step backwards. "Whats wrong?" He looked at me. "Come with me, I need to talk with you." He grabbed my hand and took to me behind the CSI truck, where there weren't dead bodies of course. "Whats wrong Sebastian? What do you want to tell me?" All of a sudden I am right up against the truck, my back facing it, and Sebastian centimeters away from my face. "Alice, I...Why were you staring at him!?" "You mean Dominic?" "So you already know him that well!? Alice, what is he to you!!??" "Sebastian, he's nothing to me, other than someone who works with my sister. Why are you asking me this stuff?" He blushes a little and looks down. "Are..you jealous?" He looks up at me, this time angry. I have never,in my life, ever seen him like this. My hands then shoot to both sides of me and noticed Sebastian put them there. "Thats right! Otherwise I wouldn't ask you!" "Why are you like this! You know I wouldn't like him, and besides if I was dating him, or even liked him, I wouldn't tell you!!" And thats where he got madder. A second later his lips were touching mine. They were warm and gentle. And as much as I tried to free myself from his grip, it was no use. I was completely dazed. He let go of my hands and they immediatly went around him. He put his hands on my waist, and I didn't say, or do anything about it. At this very moment, no sound was around me. Every problem, every thing just went away.

He lifts his lips off of mine, and thats when I see them again. The things were back and coming straight towards us. _"This is what happens when someone takes you away from me princess! Your mine and mine alone!" _I look around to see where the man I saw earlier was. But I couldn't find him. "Sebastian! Run away!" He looks at me, then turns around. HIs eyes become wide, he then looks back at me. "Please, don't leave me again!" "You have to go get Luna! Please..." I grab him one last time and kiss him. "I'll never leave you. I promise. They want me right now, so if you go they won't follow you!" "Alice...." "GO!" He lets go of me, looks back at them, he grabs my hand a kisses it. "You better, my 'Juliet'." I feel a tear run down my cheek, and the next thing I know he is running, and I'm left here, waiting while the things get closer and closer. "Happy now!?" _"Yes I am, princess,": _I look up and there he is, he jumps down and kisses my cheek. "Aw...how sweet. Now get away from my face!" I push him away, and look at him. "What do you want!!??" _"You, come with me, I have something to show you." _"I'm not leaving this spot!" All of a sudden I feel sharp pains all around my hands and legs. I look at my legs and see rose vines tightening themselves, with the thorns of course. Blood starts to come down, I look back up at Aoiyuki who is just waiting for me patiantly.

_"You know, they are mighty hungry." _He points to the things who are still walking out of the woods. Now there are more. Ican't help it. If I call out anyones name, who knows what he will do. So I do the only thing I can do. "Fine, I'll go." _"Thats my girl. Strong and beautiful as ever." _He then grabs my face and kisses my lips. The vines let go and I'm free. He lifts up and grabs my hands. _"Come." _And I follow, not knowing that its probably right to my death.

* * *

LOVE U SEBASTIAN AND AOIYUKI!!!Again....such a long...long long story!! I don't try really I don't when I'm typing it and BOOM! Next thing you know...its almost 3 pages long....Well I'm still typing chapter 4...so hold on people!! I have to get that done cause my friends wanna read it 2.....Well Adieu till next time!!! And tell me who is cuter!!---Sebastian or Aoiyuki!? Please tell me in comments or send me messages!!!


End file.
